A Kiss Before Death
by Kalah Exclamation Mark
Summary: Just something I wrote in Science. I'm still alive! I'm bad at this summary thing. It is ALL about Zelda. I think...


**A Kiss Before Death**  
Part 1 of ?

A/N: This is really lame. Why did I put this up? Why did I format it? Why? WHY?!?! I don't know how some of this stuff is possible. Read it and then point and laugh at me! Yay! Don't ask. R&R though! I love flamers!!! winks

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the series ZELDA, Nintendo does. :)

* * *

It was almost time for the sunset and Zelda was wandering around the palace's gardens when she felt strong hands grab her from behind and place a blindfold over her eyes. She knew who it was and she giggled, "Link!" She tried to turn to face him and take the blindfold off but the hands firmly pinned her arms to her side.

Huskily, Link spoke to her, "Relax and come with me."

Awkwardly, Link helped Zelda onto his horse and the two sped off. The cold wind stung her face and dust rose from the path. She could smell the familiar scent of the woodlands and soon the horse came to a stop.

He helped her off the horse and they began to walk. "Link, where are we going?" Zelda asked curiously as she clung to Link's arm. She touched the black, silken blindfold that still disguised her surroundings but Link's hand swatted hers away.

Trying to hurry her lethargic shuffle, Link practically drug Zelda down the dusty path as she moaned a protest, "We're going too fast! Can't we rest for a moment?"

Coldly, he replied to her question, "No. We must hurry or you'll miss your surprise!"

"We have all day," Zelda murmured. "Link, _please_, you're hurting me and since I cannot see I'm tripping over the tree roots. I want to stop."

"You _are_ weak," Link breathed as she fell to the ground and he ripped her upward onto her feet.

Zelda's head snapped up and she gripped Link's arm harder, "...What?"

Link bit his lower lip and nervously answered, "Yes?"

Zelda sighed heavily and tried to meet Link's stride. Something was different about him today and she couldn't place it, but she knew something was different. He had been so rough with her. Maybe that was it. Or was it how cold his skin was?

After what seemed like an eternity, the blindfold was finally removed and Zelda gasped. They stood high upon a cliff and Zelda smiled and snuggled closer to Link. The most beautiful sunset lay before them. Pink clouds, a rich sky of pastel colors, the sun, and, faintly, the rising moon. She held her breath and as heard Link's heavy breathing behind her and close in her ear. She knew a romantic kiss was next and she felt as if they were floating in a bubble. She never wanted to forget the sunset and she anticipated his sweet passionate kiss.

But, it didn't happen. Link roughly grabbed her by the shoulders and yanked her closer. The romantic moment was jerked and torn apart as she felt his nails dig into her shoulders and pain rippled through her arms.

"Link you're hurting me!" Zelda tried to wiggle out of his tight grip. It wasn't playful anymore, something was wrong -- seriously wrong.

Link leaned forward and brought his lips near her ears, hissing, "Beautiful day to die, isn't it?"

Zelda's eyes widened with fear and she felt an eerie chill rush down her spine. Zelda could barely move and, to make matters worse, she couldn't utter a single word. Link shoved her forward and she stumbled backward. He continued to approach her and she shook her head in disbelief as she continued to back away from him. His eyes were ablaze and he licked his dry lips. Abruptly, his stone face broke into a smile and Zelda caught her breath. She felt herself trip, slide backward, and then the world was a mess as she rolled off the cliff. She threw out her arms and felt a terrified scream escape her throat. Link slowly stepped to the edge of the cliff to find Zelda clinging to the edge. He crouched down and grabbed her by the shoulders, lifting her up to his face again.

"Good night dear Zelda, good night." Link yanked her up and as their lips met, he kissed her brutally.

As he was about to release Zelda, she stared directly into his eyes. His eyes..._his_ eyes weren't Link's eyes. "You aren't him. I knew you couldn't be! Yes! Death...you are Death _himself_!"

And, he released.

Zelda didn't scream. The only noise was the wind and Link's calm breathing as he watched Zelda, dressed in her traditional white with Hyrule's colors, fall into the rocks.

He remained on the edge of the cliff as the sun melted into blackness and the stars became strewn across the sky. He remained standing and staring until he was nothing but a shadowy figure standing at the edge of a cliff.

The gentle moonlight beamed down upon his face and he closed his eyes. His upturned face began to distort and when his eyes fluttered open, there stood Ganondorf with a twisted smile upon his face.

He chuckled quietly and whispered to himself, "Yes, _Link_, _yes_. Finally I have destroyed what mattered to you the most. Finally, _I_ have won..."

Ganondorf took one last glance over the cliff and nodded to himself. He imagined a world of complete darkness. The legendary hero would surely fall without his maiden to save. There would be no reason for a hero when no one is there to save. He imagined his army overtaking Hyrule and as he closed his eyes, he could see the Hyrule flag falling into obscurity as its only princess had fallen into the dark mouth of the rock filled ravine. Silently, he retreated to the mouth of darkness -- to his secret lair -- to smile upon his deed and watch…watch Hyrule mourn while he swam in the bliss of knowing it was his doings. . ._his._

A/N: Well, maybe I like the ending. Hmmmm......


End file.
